Belief
by Alena S. Anigor
Summary: Hiyono's thoughts on a certain brown-haired boy...Reviews are welcome.


Disclaimer: I don't own Spiral...*chants behind the computer screen*

**AN:**

Err...well, this is something that came to me when I was drinking hot chocolate...sounds weird? It is actually...Anyway, it's from Hiyono's POV. Maybe it will seem weird and odd to some of you, but...I just hope I managed to scribble something decent enough for people to read. Anyway, tell me what you think – Good? Bad? Delete immediately...?

**Belief**

-by Alena S. Anigor

You are so odd sometimes...

When I look at you now, it seems like I'm looking at a statue of a boy who is frozen in his own time and space...in his own dreams and in his own universe. But, then again...Narumi – san wouldn't be Narumi – san without acting so strange and distant like right now.

I like snooping around, that is already a well - known fact. I like to _know_ things...that always makes me feel like I am one step ahead of everything; it must be that subconscious need to be prepared for everything and be ready to react on time. And I can't help it – I am a curious girl...and I like it.

So, now I'm spying on you...it's fun actually. I'm not sure if you noticed me already, but I don't mind. I enjoy watching you like this – pondering silently in that mysterious world of yours, flipping thoughts and theories...possibilities and actions. I wish I could know what you are thinking about right now...but I don't.

It makes me frustrated sometimes, to watch you like that...when you don't bother to say a word or do anything that would acknowledge that you are still alive and breathing.

I wonder if that stoic demeanor of yours is the main reason why I always keep coming back to you, whether to steal lunch from you or to simply be by your side. It's almost...captivating in some odd twisted way. 

It's funny actually...I can't imagine myself being separated from you anymore...Narumi – san...what have you done to me?

You yawn and crane your neck aside a bit. I back away slightly behind the corner...I don't want to noticed...not yet. Some people would think that I'm some crazed school girl who is trying to spy on the object of her affection, but...

All right, maybe I _am_ spying on you...sort of, but I would call it different. I would call it – gathering useful information. Yes, that's how I would call it. So, I don't care. I will stand here and I will observe what you do until I get bored of just watching. Then, I will join you...maybe.

You put your hands behind your neck, supporting it and close your eyes...you look like you're asleep, but I know better...I know that serious, composed expression is a mask and although your demeanor is calm and controlled, I can almost see those gray little cells working, those wheels turning in your head, restless. I wonder again...what is occupying your mind right now? What is making your thoughts spin and circle inside that head of yours...I wish I could know...

I could always ask you, but...I'm not sure if I would get a straight answer, you always talk in riddles. So I can do nothing more than simply watch.

The day is nice, warm and the sky is almost endless blue. If I crane my neck just a little bit aside, I could see Takamachi – san running down the track. The wind blows for a second, a mild swoosh of warm air passing by. My hair billows a bit, bangs flying upwards just slightly. I almost forget that you are there, and when I peek behind the corner, I see you again. Your posture is still the same – you're leaned against the wall, relaxed and calm. I really admire you sometimes...

And it's not only because of your intelligence...although I don't know anyone with such a razor sharp mind like yours is...I admire you because of your tranquility and calmness. Even in the worst situation, you could keep a cool head and come up with a solution.

But I already have that all written in my little notebook. Every little detail about you, every little thing that I manage to notice about you...and you still manage to surprise me every day with something new.

It is not true, Narumi – san...you are not stupid, and you are not weak; it is not your destiny to stay in your brother's shadow for the rest of your life. If I could just convince you in that...

But, it will take time...and I will take my time as well...I will wait and I will be there to help you, to share your thoughts and theories, and I will believe in you...I always have.

I hope that's enough; I hope I am a good friend to you...I hope...I hope you need me, as much as I need you, Narumi – san...

The bell rings, interrupting me from my ramblings and I blink for a moment. Looking at my watch, I can see that the lunch break is almost over now. I hear a slight noise coming from behind the corner. It's the rustle of your school uniform as you get up. I wait behind the corner, trying to compose myself, but I know that I am already smiling...I can't help it.

"If you wanted lunch, all you had to do is ask," I hear you say and I cringe inwardly...

Of course...how could I even think that you wouldn't notice me...I smile, it is so easy...the fact that you acknowledged my presence when I came makes me feel odd emotions...I'm content, and almost giddy.

I see you emerge behind the corner; your expression calm and serious like always, but there is something very similar to amusement in your voice, and something similar to mischief in your eyes.

Have I caused that? If I have, then I know that I managed to achieve something great today – I managed to make you feel alive...and if I could just see you smile...

But that can wait; I am willing to wait until that day comes, and I am willing to stay by your side, and help you with everything I got and posses.

But until then...I will simply believe.


End file.
